Seeking Thy Lover
by KurayamiNoTenshi82644
Summary: Book 3 of the Lover Series How did Kagome meet Sesshomaru? What brought them together? Prequel to Ghost of a lover and Return of a Lover


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...If i did would i be writing for free? o.O

"You may kiss the bride" Sesshomaru watched as Inuyasha kissed his new wife. He looked happy, but the bride was fuming inside. The demon lord smirked, before the wedding he had made them both sign a legal document limiting the funds the new bride had access to. Now Inuyasha's whore had a spending limit per year.

The reception was dull and boring. Inuyasha made a lovers speech to his new wife Kikyo, Sesshomaru was 'required'(by that I mean forced) to make a speech about his brother. Then it was dinner then dancing. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes to a deadly glare at Kikyo's sisters Kagura and Yura who were trying to hit on him. Deciding to stretch his legs, the demon lord went outside were he saw her.

Sitting by a tree reading what looked like a file, was a girl with midnight black waist length hair in a silver column ball gown. He heard her talk to someone. "No the results have a negative effect on the patient, we need to find a new way before we continue, put him back on what we had him on last time and call me tomorrow afternoon, bye" He heard a mobile snap shut and the female stand up; and walk right into him.

Kagome felt herself bump into someone, she looked up. A handsome man of about twenty five stood looking down at her. "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to walk right into you. I didn't see you there" she apologised bowing. "It is all-right you didn't know I was here" he said. "Where are my manners" Kagome said "I'm Lady Higurashi Kagome" the man nodded "Lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, 'Lady?' he thought. "Lady Kagome? That is an interesting is your title inherited" he asked curiously. "Yes it i'm my lord, I am descended from Lady Midoriko the famous healer from the fudel era." she explained. Sesshomaru remembered Midoriko, when he was a pup she helped save Inuyasha's mother when she was close to death. This girl, Kagome resembled her a lot. "Kagome!" a harsh cry broke the quiet atmosphere of the garden, the pair looked towards the door to see Kikyo and her sisters standing there fuming. "Yes?" Kagome cried back. "Hojo's here he wants to see you." Kikyo called back. Sesshomaru saw Kagome's eye twich "I broke up with him when he stole that formula to help people stop smoking and sold it as his own. He aslo attempted to steal my secrets for the Onigumo Drug company. I want NOTHING to do with him" Kagome turned and bade him farewell as he walked back to the hall were the reception was.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Yura and Kagura walked over to Sesshomaru as he attempted to lave as well. "Ignore that no it all. She must have been boring you will all that science and healing she was talking about." Sesshomaru raised and eyebrow "and how is it you 'ladies' know Lady Kagome?" he asked. Yura huffed "she is a second cousin from my mother's fathers family. Her father and our father were close friends as well." Sesshomaru nodded and walked away.

Kagome walked into her office/laboratory. Today her goal was to cure a new form of sickness that effected the way people move, her younger brother Souta had it and the doctors didn't know how to cure him so she began research and eventually development of a cure. Today on the tenth anniversary of her brothers diagnosis she was going to cure it. She was reviewing some samples she had taken when her PA, Sango walked in. "Kags there is a Mr Inuyasha to see you" Kagome rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha walked in to the office holding a important looking file. "Kags I need a favour" he said. He handed Kagome a file about Kikyo. She read it and saw that medically she couldn't have children. "What do you want me to do?" Kagome said sighing. "Can't you help her? I mean you helped the emperor's barren wife have a child can you do the same for Kikyo?" he begged. Kagome cursed her good nature and told Inuyasha she would need blood samples form Kikyo. Inuyasha left and Kagome went back to the cure for her brother.

Two weeks later Kagome and Souta were on the cover of newspapers and magazines, she had done it. She had cured her brother of the sickness they called Lillyauris. After countless interviews and other such she began work in helping Kikyo have a child. Kagome looked at the sampled Inuyasha had given her an rubbed her eyes. After a year of trial and error she sent the case to her research lab were her head researcher Miroku and his team would begin work. "But Kagome..."Inuyasha had come in one day to find Kagome talking to Miroku and his team about what she had found out and what she wanted them to do. "Inuyasha, I have looked into this but I can see what I did for the empress is not going to work for Kikyo so Miroku, Shippo and Rin are taking over ok?"

Sesshomaru sat behind his desk, he had watched Lady Kagome and all her success on the T.V and knew Inuyasha was using her to find a cure for Kikyo. Rarely someone came along that spiked his interest and Kagome had so, for the past year he had been trying to find a way to get close to her but had found nothing, except merging with her company. He had invited her to his office to offer it to her, but she refused. She didn't want a merger with any company at the moment.

To a dog demon like Sesshomaru, she was running from him and he was chasing her. So he chased. He saw her at some social dinners they both attended, he walked into her (literately) in a park heck he saw her at a bar with some people. But each time she had spoken little to him or ignored him. This only made him want her more. One day he went to see her in her office, she looked tired and worn out, and could see why she had been a bit distant during their negotiations . "Lady Kagome? What's wrong you seem out of it." Kagome shook her head and was about to begin talking again before she fainted.

Sesshomaru called for help and Sango came bolting in. "Stupid Inuyasha" he heard her mutter as she moved her boss to a black leather sofa on the far side of the office. "What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked. Sango sighed "for the last few months your brother has been on poor Kagome's back trying to get her to find a cure for Kikyo's inability to birth a child. Kagome gave the case to my husbands team but Inuyasha wants her to do it and she has been doing that and working on a new medicine for people with brain cancer." Sesshomaru saw red and then walked out of the office.

Sesshomaru found Miroku who was on the phone talking to his wife. Miroku saw Sesshomaru and walked over. "How can I help?" he asked handing his hand to be shaken. Sesshomaru shock his hand and got to the point "What did your team find out about my brother wench?" Miroku stood in shock "We can't disclose any information.." he began but the look Sesshomaru was giving him made he changed his mind. "But as your his brother there can't be any problem" he finished quickly. He handed Sesshomaru a file. "her womb was removed?" he asked. Miroku nodded. "Kags...erm Kagome was looking at making her a new one but she hadn't gotten anywhere that was last year. She concluded with today's medical knowledge, she couldn't do it but give it a few years maybe."

Kagome woke in her office by a concerned Sesshomaru who was looking at her. "L..Lord Sesshomaru." she jumped up and bowed in apology. "It is ok Kagome." Sesshomaru said standing up. "I found out what had happened. I have 'spoken' to Inuyasha and he had decided to listen to your advice and they are planning to adopt in a few years." Kagome looked relived. They talked and finished the negotiations merging the two companies slowly but leaving Kagome in control of her company and some other medical companies.

"My dear will you dine with me tomorrow night" Sesshomaru asked two days later. "I would love to My Lord."

**Please Review**

_KNT inner voice: o.O_

_KNT: what?_

_KNT inner voice: seriously? _

_KNT: its a prequel for Ghost of a Lover and Return of a Lover aka the Lover Series._

_KNT inner voice: Please review this she *hits KNT on the head* works better with reviews. Doesn't know what to do with out them_

_KNT: HEY! _


End file.
